The Shinobi Test: Ripples
by Tachman
Summary: With the permission of Lord of the Land of Fire, I present to you an offshoot of the original story The Shinobi Test where we delve in the aftermath of the Shinobi Test applied to the young Shinobi of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shinobi Test: Ripples**

**Early AN: Before getting into the story, I have several things to say.**

**First and foremost, this story's original plot, situations and setting are all a creation of "Lord of the Land of Fire" one of my favorite authors on FanFiction and one of my main inspirations to become a fiction writer as well. So all praise is to him and my personal thanks for letting me have a try at continuing the story he began.**

**Second, I strongly advice you all to read the original story "The Shinobi Test" for my own story begins right where the other ends.**

**Third, this will be my first time writing a story with such a dark setting and as such I would like to know your opinions and advice given that my other projects are happier toned than this.**

**Chapter 1: Ripples**

"Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab"….

"Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab"….

"Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, please…"

"Stab, Stab, Stab, have mercy…"

"Stab, Stab, Stab, stop…"

"Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab, Stab"….

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in a flash and grabbed the white sheet of his bed as he tried to breathe normally but found it to be a harder test than he imagined.

After a few moments of panic he began to take in his surroundings and they had managed to calm him down, as the familiar sight of his tiny apartment reminded him that he was home at Konoha and he was safe, or as safe as one can be in a Ninja village.

Finally getting his breathing under control Naruto noticed that the first lights of morning had begun pouring on the valley where the village rested and deciding that he wasn't going to get back asleep he got up and went about getting ready for his day.

Naruto started the shower and while he waited for warm water to fall, he started to remove his pajamas and his nightcap. He then placed them next to his laundry and saw the grey set of clothes he had used for the last test Kakashi had given him and his team.

Naruto kept his gaze on the grey garments and his eyes quickly found a different color on the right sleeve of the shirt.

On the grey a slightly darker stain didn't seemed like much, but the source of the stain was an all too vivid a memory for him.

For where his clones had done the deed for him, the blood had splattered all the way to him in what one would say was the universe's way of reminding Naruto of the murder he had committed.

Naruto stood there watching the stain as if taking his eyes from it would make it grow larger somehow, but soon his eyes strayed from the clothes when steam started to form in the room indicating that his bath was ready.

Glancing one last time at his clothes Naruto stepped into the shower.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Sasuke got up from his slumber as he usually did, with the barely audible chirping of birds outside his window.

Sasuke stretched out as he always did and went about his morning rituals of taking a shower, getting a new change of clothes and going downstairs to make and eat his own breakfast.

As always his large home was silent and devoid of any sound except from those made by its sole tenant who everyday went about the same activities trying his best to leave undisturbed the majority of the house.

Finishing his breakfast and washing the dishes, Sasuke went to the main aisle and walked towards the house armory where he dutifully stored his tools and weapons for the day of training that awaited him.

Walking in long strides he soon reached the armory and opened its dark wood doors to reveal a large assortment of tools and weapons necessary for the everyday goings and comings of a ninja.

Getting his pouch and holster strapped to him, Sasuke lifted his gaze to grab his headband and his eyes lingered for a moment on two pictures.

One was of him and his family when they were still happy and complete and the one next to it was a lone picture of the man he had sworn to kill by whatever means necessary.

These two pictures always helped him stay focused through the day as to what were his main goals in life and the emptiness of the house and many of the neighboring ones for that matter, helped him fuel his determination on their prosecution.

Sasuke grabbed his headband and with a small smile of satisfaction he proceeded to secure it fast against his forehead.

He had taken the first real step towards fulfilling his dreams, no his ambition, his destiny, his vengeance.

Going through the academy, he had learned the basics and as expected of him had gone through it with flying colors for he always trained after school and came from an illustrious clan of ninja.

Closing the doors of his armory, Sasuke's thoughts drifted back to his first kill.

The calm looking redheaded shepherd who had greeted him candidly before he punched him in the gut and savagely kicked his head snapping his neck in the process, and then carrying his limp body over to a cliff from where he dropped it without remorse as Kakashi had told him.

The poor boy probably didn't even realized that his death had been decreed by the cruel realities of the Shinobi but that didn't mattered to Sasuke.

He was now a full Shinobi and he was happy to see that he was able to kill someone without letting his personal feelings get in the way of his duties as one.

He also rationalized that there was probably a mountain of corpses to trek through before getting his vengeance but as long as he got it, he wouldn't mind how much blood was needed.

Fixing his sandals on, Sasuke realized that Team 7 was no more since Sakura had failed and Kakashi had explained that they would be getting a replacement for all genin squads required three members and a sensei to lead them.

Sakura had been a bright student back at the academy and had learned the basics of a genin without fault, but her motivations had always been wrong and that was what probably got in the way when the moment to test her mettle had come.

Sasuke quickly dismissed the failed element of his team and just desired that whoever replaced her would at least stand clear from his path.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Sakura woke up from what she felt was a very good night's sleep and for a moment she was about to jump out of bed, put on her garments, put up her headband and…

And in that moment her failure rolled in and reminded her that today was the day she was meant to surrender her headband back in the Hokage's office and leave that place a civilian.

Somehow to her that seemed something of a downgrade since Shinobi were the most important members of a hidden village and no one ever wrote legends about store owners or housewives.

But the worst part so far was that Ino was going to make a storm out of it, certainly the bossy blonde girl would never let her hear the end of it.

Sakura let out a long sigh and rolled out of her bed without desire to even get out of home that day.

Still she wasn't that depressed and she had Kakashi sensei and Naruto to thank for that since both had given her words of encouragement and as for Naruto he even went out of his way to invite her to have some Ramen and not once during the whole night did he mentioned anything about the test or about becoming the Hokage one day.

"Who would have thought that he could be so gentlemanly" thought an amused Sakura as she picked herself from the ground and headed to the bath.

For a moment Sakura thought back of the boy who had tried to steal her first kiss back at the village where she failed the test and though she had been furious at the moment, she knew that it wasn't in her to end an innocent's life.

Maybe that was the way hidden villages did things but that wasn't who she was and though it pained her to fail a test, she wasn't going to slump back and become depressed over it. She was a pretty stubborn girl and would find a way to make a…

As she undressed she wondered "Wow, I have been trying to be a ninja for so long that I actually never considered doing anything else! And now I have to think of a new career path! Cha! I should have killed that idiot!"

Sakura just laughed it up and instead focused on a more joyous thought, which in turn brought her to her "date" of sorts with Naruto last night.

She had never really paid much attention to Naruto before and so far she had always considered him a loud mouth who was good for nothing except get in her way and annoy the hell out of Sasuke.

But last night she actually had a great time and for a brief moment she had actually forgotten her failure and the fact that she won't be seeing her teammates anymore, well at least not as often.

On that regard she remembered something odd while talking to Naruto last night and that was that he was speaking very quickly and dragged the night until very late, up to the point where that Ayame girl told them that they were done for the day and needed to close shop.

This had made Naruto gulp and look nervously around trying to find something else to do and while she have had a good moment she was also very tired and her parents would be worried of her staying out until so late.

Sakura wondered if that behavior had anything to do with the test but given that they couldn't speak of it at all given the secrecy and the fact that she was no longer a Shinobi, she had to stop herself from making uncomfortable questions and hope that the boy would overcome any hardships his path to the office of Hokage would send his way.

"It can't be easy so at least I have to be a good friend and stand there for him!" thought Sakura with conviction as she went about to take a shower and get dressed for one of her most difficult days in her life.

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Kakashi had given Naruto and Sasuke the week off as to clear their heads and seek out a friend should they need one after such a necessary but traumatic experience. He also said that he needed the time to evaluate a candidate to fill in for Sakura though it probably was due to his bad habit of doing things late.

Still he was attentive enough as to go along with Naruto to pick up Sakura and escort her to the Hokage's office where she would officially give up her career as a Shinobi and start a new one away from the trenches.

Naruto again was talking nonstop and with a somewhat tired look to his features while Kakashi shamelessly read his smut in public and in front of children no less, though to call them children after the recent events would be just a technicality.

Sakura wasn't surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't there since he was probably obsessed with his own training and development as a Shinobi and while at one time she thought it to be a very cool behavior, now that the veil of a childish crush had been lifted she realized that Sasuke never had any other interest but his career as a ninja and not once that she could remember, did he ever treated someone else kindly.

"I wonder if he's interested in guys? After all he seems to enjoy Naruto's company more than mine or Ino's" thought Sakura candidly ignoring her own fan girl inner nature.

"We are here…" said Kakashi drawing the attention of the children.

Sakura gulped loudly but gathering her courage she nodded and allowed Kakashi to open the door into the Hokage's tower.

It didn't took them long to reach the Hokage's office whose assistant immediately allowed them access for the man had made enough space to see to this sad event.

Sakura was the first to enter with her head casted down in shame of having failed her village, her teammates and her country.

Naruto entered with a similar disposition but stood firm by his friend to lend her whatever strength he could while Kakashi stood behind them with his arms straight to his sides.

Hiruzen Sarutobi observed the group as he took a few pulls from his pipe and with a sigh he casted to an ash tray and said in a calm voice "Sakura Haruno, you stand here before me to surrender your headband and rescind your status as a Kunoichi of the Hidden Village of Konoha. Please, put your Headband over my desk"

Sakura gulped again and proceeded to remove the headband from her head and moving a finger over the metal plate with the leaf symbols she placed it on the desk with reverence and a defeated sigh.

Sakura stepped back with her head even lower because of the shame and one could tell that she was on the verge of tears due to the soft intakes of air she was taking.

The Hokage wanted to give some comfort to the girl but knew that there was protocol to be followed.

He took the Headband and proceeded to put it in his drawer as to remove the object from the girl's sight and continued "Sakura Haruno, from this moment onwards you are no longer a Kunoichi and therefore all the privileges that come with it are no longer available to you. Also your status as an adult is rescinded so you'll abide to the authority of your elders until the age of 18"

"As a former Kunoichi though you are privy to many of the Village's secrets and as such it's my duty to remind you that everything you learned as such is a secret never to be commented with anyone, not even the Shinobi of this village" continued the Hokage in his sternest tone as to properly convey the importance of his command.

"As for the training you received, as a civilian you are forbidden to use any and all jutsus you may have learned under the instructors of the academy or your sensei unless it's on a life or death situation such as an assassination attempt, the preservation of someone else's life or invasion of our village" finished saying the Hokage before adding in a dark threatening voice that took even Naruto by surprise.

"Any violation to these commands will be dealt with the capital punishment Sakura so I hope you understand the severity of following them to the letter for it's not only for the sake of the village but for your own and those you love" finally said the Hokage giving Sakura a moment to take it all in.

Sakura bit her lip to prevent her of crying for this was truly the end and though she earlier thought that she was strong enough to withstand this blow, she was finding her strength wanting in the face of how she was being reminded of her failure and was being punished over it.

"Sakura, rise your face my dear" said in a gentle voice the Hokage.

Sakura gulped and wiping her falling tears she rose her blushing face to the Hokage.

"I know you are sad my dear, but I tell you that there is no shame in this. You may see this as a failure but in all truth it's this world that has failed you from the beginning" said the Hokage with a compassionate look.

"That we train and force children into such an ugly business it's a clear testament to my own failures and those of all who existed before me. For in the world of Shinobi there's nothing to feel proud of beyond having the strength to protect those we love, but still there's a twisted morality when you have to be a killer to do so!" said the Hokage making Sakura and Naruto's go wide in surprise to hearing this confession.

"You weren't weak Sakura, never think that, you were strong enough to see the pain every kill inflicts on the world and if the whole world were like you then there would be no need for men like me and peace then would be a reality" continued the Hokage with a smile at the children's surprised faces.

"But the world isn't perfect, that much I know to be true. So I draw a little hope for being able to protect people like you and letting you have the lives we could only dream of, and that's what lets me sleep at night after such a long life doing this" said Hiruzen standing by the window of his office and casting a long glance at Konoha.

Sakura gulped the knot in her throat and said softly "What should I do now?" making Kakashi close his eyes and Naruto wonder about that himself.

The Hokage laugh heartily and said "Well that's the wonderful thing my dear. Look at the world out there and see how vast and mysterious it is! While you were trying to become a Kunoichi you were set on a single path we sugar coated for you all to keep you motivated, but now you are free to pursue whatever path you want"

"B-But I still want to do something for my home and my friends!" said Sakura trying to save face in her opinion.

"Sakura, look at the village and tell me, how many Shinobi built it? I mean actually took a hammer and built it to its current glory? Hidden Villages wouldn't exist without the strength of the people that inhabits them! You don't see Shinobi building things, cooking meals, forging blades, trading food, knitting clothes, or for that matter building huge Hokage faces on a mountain's side! There's a multitude of paths for you to walk and I can tell you will shine in whichever one you pick!" said the Hokage dropping to a knee and wiping the last tears from Sakura's face.

"And my job and that of Kakashi and Naruto as well, is that you manage to pursue that path peacefully and achieve those things we can't. I know our world isn't what you were taught, but I'll be damned if I don't try to change it if only for someone else's sake" said Hiruzen rising to his feet and returning to his seat behind the desk.

Sakura accepted this and smiled to the Hokage who had shown her that it's not the end of life but the beginning of a new one.

Kakashi bowed before the Hokage knowing that they were done and Naruto said that the old man better not get used to the seat for he would be Hokage very soon. But before the small group left Sakura turned and asked "Lord, if you could have chosen? What would you have liked to be?"

Hiruzen blinked at the question and igniting his pipe said "I would have loved to become a painter!"

xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

Kakashi told Sakura that he would walk her home and help explain her sudden demotion from the Shinobi of Konoha but she had said that it was fine and she knew better how to handle her parents and instead ask him and Naruto to go have a last meal together as a team if only Sasuke was missing out.

After a nice afternoon eating Ramen once more, Kakashi said good bye and wished Sakura his best on her new life and said that he would pop up from time to time to say hi, something she prayed him not to do while reading his smut. Kakashi made no promises about that…

After that Naruto offered himself to walk her back to her house and as such both kids were walking back amidst the falling night.

"Sakura chan…what do you want to be? Do you have any idea?" asked Naruto almost embarrassed to make the question.

Sakura turned to him a bit surprised and said "I don't know yet, but as Lord Hokage said, I have plenty of time to make a choice"

Naruto stood in front of Sakura and began walking backwards with a big grin plastered on his face "Well, don't worry Sakura chan! I'll support you all I can and promise to come and visit you whenever I come from my missions, and …!"

Naruto tumbled to the ground and hit his head with a very inconveniently placed stone on the ground that made him cringe with pain and hold his head while rolling on the ground making a little scene.

Sakura would have screamed at Naruto for his foolishness but this time she just looked at him with thankfulness for he was doing his best to keep her spirits up. So she knelt by his side and grabbed him by the sides of his face making the young boy blush as this was the closest she had been to Sakura, besides that one time when he used a henge to try and steal a kiss from her that is.

For a moment he hoped that Sakura would kiss him but instead she pulled his head down with her still surprisingly strong grip and examined it looking for a wound or blood.

Once she was content finding no visible wounds she helped Naruto get back on his feet and said "Well, you don't seem to be hurt, still you better put a bag with ice on it to avoid any swelling and make sure to visit a doctor if you feel headaches, nausea or disorientation. The last thing you need is having your career stumped over a concussion!"

Rubbing his head Naruto said "Wow Sakura chan! How do you know so much?!"

"We saw that during our field health preservation class you dummy! Only that you were too distracted playing pranks on the sleeping Shikamaru to pay attention!" replied Sakura with a playful smile making Naruto blush a bit in embarrassment.

After this both reached Sakura's house and the moment came to say good bye.

"You mean what you said?" softly said Sakura to Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto with his hands crossed behind his head.

"That you'll come to visit me after your missions?" continued Sakura with her head down.

Naruto blinked and immediately screamed "Of course Sakura chan! And not only that, I'll take you to eat all the Ramen we can eat and never hesitate to ask anything from me! The future Hokage could do no less! I give you my word and I never go back on it!"

Sakura observed the fierce determination on his eyes and saw that he was being as honest as he could possibly be and smiled to him.

"Then I'll hold you to it Naruto!" said Sakura with a clenched fist that made Naruto recoil slightly.

"Well see you some of these days Naruto, I'll let you know what I'll be so you better become Hokage and live many, many years to be awed by me!" said Sakura making Naruto grin at her and reply "You bet!"

And with that Sakura went to face her parents…

**AN: Done!**

**Well, that's the first chapter for my own take to the aftermath of the story first published by the Lord of the Land of Fire and though I know he is already continuing it with a series of chapters, I had already finished writing the first chapter and thought that it would be a waste to just scrap the story.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should bother with more chapters as the original author obviously decided to keep going with the story.**

**I thank Lord of the Land of Fire once more for giving me permission to write an offshoot of his brilliant story.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Of Friends and Life

**Chapter 2: Of Friends and Life**

It has been a week since Sakura told her parents that she hadn't been able to remain a kunoichi due to lack of proper mentality and that her sensei had managed to convince her that the life of a kunoichi was not the best path for her.

At first they both wanted to strangle Kakashi for saying that but upon seeing the serene face on their daughter said no more for despite her failure she seemed to have taken an important step towards maturity.

Konoha did not had a formal schooling program beyond the academy since the village wasn't like other cities of the Land of Fire and so, kids who graduated of the academy and failed to become Shinobi had to educate themselves in apprentices of the myriad of available career options in a Shinobi village.

And so Sakura found herself wandering the village at a slow pace for she no longer needed to train and be by her teammates. She instead observed the many stands and businesses flourishing around the village and internally debated the pros and cons of each and the kind of knowledge she would need to become successful in each of them.

As she passed in front of a clothes store a loud female voice snapped her out of her reverie making her sigh since she really didn't wanted to meet up that person, not in that moment and surprisingly never again.

"There you are Forehead!" screamed Ino as she stomped her way towards Sakura who in turn pretended not to have heard her in the first place.

Seeing that, Ino frowned deeply and grabbed Sakura's arm and spun her to face her.

"Hey just because we are rivals that doesn't mean you have to ignore me! Now answer me, what's that thing Asuma sensei said that you are no longer a kunoichi?! What the hell?!" said Ino making Sakura look around a bit panicked.

Pulling Ino into an alley Sakura pinched her nose and said in a level tone keeping her anger in check.

"Listen Ino, I failed "that" test so I am out, there you go. You win so drop it already and move on!" said Sakura.

"Why? Didn't you wanted to become a Kunoichi? Didn't you wanted to be by Sasuke's side?" asked Ino with an anger that surprised Sakura for she seemed very agitated.

Casting her eyes to the ground Sakura thought of the proper words and said to Ino "Look, I know that I tried hard and studied to the point where I'll forever remember the Shinobi codes and everything else they taught us at the academy. But if I have to say something of why I failed was that I had the wrong motives to become a Kunoichi"

"What?!" said Ino but she didn't continued when Sakura raised her hand.

"I have been thinking and I realized that for someone to truly become a Shinobi, one has to want it in the first place. And I just realized that I never wanted to become one in the first place you know?" said Sakura evenly.

"But you and I were rivals!" almost shouted Ino not understanding what was happening.

"Have you forgotten? When we were fresh into the academy, I was a shy girl with a complex over the size of my forehead and was scared every day of the bullying I was victim to. And then you rescued me and spurred me on to try harder and for that I'll forever thank you, but even then I wasn't that interested in the Shinobi world, I just did my best at the academy and thought that the natural consequence of good grades was to become a fine kunoichi. And then came Sasuke and like a fan girl I fell for him like every other girl in our generation, and so wanted to become a great kunoichi so he would acknowledge me" said Sakura stepping slightly away from Ino.

"But as I strived to win his heart and recognition against you, I completely failed to see what it meant to become a true Shinobi, and that in the end was what I was missing all along. The true and honest desire to become one and if I have had the courage to be one, I wouldn't have failed you know?" said Sakura.

"I failed because I had the wrong reasons to be a Shinobi, and I am thankful for failing you know? I stopped before I made a terrible mistake that very likely would have consumed me and now I know that Sasuke would not have been there for me, and you…well what's done is done" finished saying Sakura keeping her regrets at bay.

Ino stood there casting her eyes to the sides very quickly and breathed out "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but that's alright…Lord Hokage, Naruto and Kakashi sensei were very supporting and I swore that even if I can't be a kunoichi I would still find something worth doing for this village" said Sakura with a bright expression on her face that clashed with Ino's somber one.

"What of me?" breathed Ino without thinking.

"What do you want us to be Ino? That's actually something you have to answer on your own, but if you want we could become friends again, just that, no more rivalries, no more silly crushes. Wouldn't that be nice?" said Sakura extending her hand to Ino who looked at it almost afraid.

Ino looked up to Sakura and felt that something shattered inside her and pulling back her hand she couldn't speak any word and just ran out of there.

Sakura sighed sadly and realized that this was one of the possibilities of how Ino would react but she couldn't nor would blame her for if Ino remained a genin and a kunoichi of Konoha that meant that her hands had been bloodied and was still fighting over the aftermath.

**With Ino**

"Why? Why? Why? That damned Forehead! She should be depressed and crying like a little girl! She will never get her hands on Sasuke and she now has to rely on that loser Naruto!" thought Ino with fury as she plucked angrily at a flower by a park bench.

"She thinks she can just wave off our rivalry?! Just like that?! We broke off so we could compete over Sasuke and she just…spits back at me and says that everything's better now?!" breathed out Ino almost hyperventilating.

"She'll never become a kunoichi and she says that it's alright?! What the hell?!" said Ino in a huff and then looked at the flower she just crushed and then it came back.

Ino's eyes became fixed on the crushed flower and suddenly her hands no longer felt the soft touch of the flower's leaves and petals but the rough surface of the rope she used on that man…the rope tightening against her neck…no his neck, his neck!

Ino tried to stand from the bench but her knees buckled as she remembered the sensation over stepping to the ledge of the bridge and look down to the dark river flowing gently below.

"Release! Release damn it!" said Ino trying to remember that it hadn't been her but a loser who had climbed over the bridge and hung himself.

Ino stood immobile for a few moments as she took in the familiar environment and calmed herself.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down. That man was a drunkard some people beat up! He was a loser with no home! You made him a mercy, yes! A mercy! You did not looked to his eyes so it's not a big deal" said Ino again for this was a mantra that helped deal with it.

Ino began to walk away from there and with anger saw a Sakura tree blooming next to her.

"That forehead! She wants to play it like that?! I'll show her and bury her under my success!" said Ino to herself.

**With Shikamaru and Chouji.**

Shikamaru as always was resting while lying on the ground watching to the sky as the clouds drifted by casting long gentle shadows on the forests below and the village as well.

Chouji was by his side munching his chips as usual but one could tell from afar that though they did this very routine since small age, there was a somber aura about them.

Shikamaru relaxed his breathing and as he did the sounds of the village started to come to him more clearly.

Store owners yelling their good prices and new products, citizens chatting their day away and their complains, children running around playing to be ninja and heroes of the village and then something that broke his peace.

"Watch out!" screamed a man and half a second later a loud bang of something heavy crashing against the ground.

"Is everyone alright?!" screamed the same man.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning! But be careful next time!" yelled another and then that was it and the village returned to its natural flow.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and remembered.

A busy city with lots of traffic on its main street and barely any sense of order to it with horses running by the middle miraculously missing to trample of the people that walked close to them apparently too busy to realize the danger those large animals represented.

People quickly crossed the street between charging horses and apparently no one cared since everyone was too careful when doing so but still…

Shikamaru had tried to device some rhythm or pattern but it was too random and chaotic to discern anything and realized that his chance was going to sprout unexpectedly and so needed his whole concentration to get it right.

Shikamaru had picked a good vantage position from the balcony of a little café that overlooked the main street where the endless throng of people went about their day and it was from here where he would make his hit.

He pretended to be reading a book but his hands were already clasped together to start his traditional jutsu of the Nara clan.

His eye caught a charging stallion mounted by a young rider who seemed to have trouble controlling it and suddenly there it was, an old but apparently experienced man began to cross the path of the horse and given his speed was going to make closely but make it nonetheless.

Suddenly the man's feet remained glued to the ground and his arms barely managed to move and in a second it was over.

Shikamaru let out his breath and just shuffled slightly on his position and turned to a side and dozed off again.

Chouji crunched the last chip but the sound brought no satisfaction to him for it sounded quite differently this time though it hadn't been a big one or an over bended one.

Chouji remained there immobile watching the empty bag and from there his eyes deviated to his large hands which were broad and strong and by no means chubby or weak.

But he hadn't used his strength at all to do the did, all he did was to gently push and then that awful crunch that soured his last chip.

That salesman who had swindled those people and asked for Chouji to help him carry his stuff out of town.

The target had almost given himself in a silver platter but then again…

The salesman had dropped a single copper coin, not worth even a small bag of chips and still the man leaned to get it back over a dangerous drop of thirty meters.

The man almost got to the coin and asked Chouji to grab him so he wouldn't fall off and reached the coin at the same time.

Chouji had nodded back and went to grab him by the shirt of his coat and as soon as the man was almost vertical and had managed to get the coin, Chouji pushed him slight to the front and released him to a deadly drop landing directly over his head with a deep crunch and laughably with a coin firmly grabbed in his hand.

Chouji shuffled and brought another bag of chips and began to munch them again more carefully.

"So Troublesome…" whispered Shikamaru knowing that it would be some time before they got it right again.

**AN: Done with chapter 2.**

**So how am I doing? **

**I chose to partly see things from Sakura's perspective for she no longer has to endure the terrible truths of a Shinobi life and it makes a good contrast with what the others are going through.**

**Next chapter will see Kurenai's team and the aftermath of what they did and what happened to Hinata.**

**I intend to make it a short story so don't expect more than 10 chapters at the most.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
